Unwanted Dreams
by MidnightRain85
Summary: As the trio commence their 7th year, Hermione decides to tell Ron how she feels about him. But before she can, Harry tells her that he loves her, which causes her to start having dreams about him. Will Hermione ever find the right chance to tell Ron?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The trio made their way to the North tower along with all the other Gryffindors. They had started their seventh year and Harry and Hermione had been made Head Boy and Girl. Luckily Ron hadn't been jealous or anything since he'd been made Quidditch captain. When they reached the portrait of The Fat Lady, Harry and Hermione said bye to Ron and then headed to the Head Boy and Girl's vicinity.

Hermione was extremely happy about having her own dorm. No more having to here Lavender or Parvati's giggles when she was trying to sleep or study. And she would only have to share the common room with Harry, which was not a problem at all. She and Harry reached the statue that guarded the entrance to their common room.

"What was the password again?" Harry asked her.

"Broomstick." Hermione said and the statue moved aside allowing them admission.

Harry and Hermione stepped into their new common room. "Not bad." said Harry looking around.

"I agree." said Hermione.

It wasn't different than the Gryffindor common room in color, but it was square shaped rather than rounded. There was an exceptional fire place, which wasn't lit at the moment, and there was a big couch and two matching chairs, which Hermione noticed, were very munificent on the padding.

Hermione noticed that there were three doors, each spaced about two feet apart. The one at the left said Head Boy, and the one at the right said Head Girl. She deduced that the middle one must be a bathroom.

"I guess we should take our trunks into our dorms." said Hermione. She heaved her trunk to the door that said Head Girl and opened it. _Wow_, she thought appreciatively. Her dorm didn't at all fall short in comparison to the common room. The four-poster bed was twice the width of the one she had in her old dorm.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. "I could really get used to this." She muttered to herself as she looked around, taking in the sight of the wonderful wallpaper which was being illuminated by the glimmer of moonlight that seeped through the equally stunning curtains.

Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and placed it beside the pretty little lamp on the night table adjacent to her bed. There was a wardrobe at the opposite wall, where she would put her clothes, but later. There was plenty of time for that. Right now she wanted to think. Think about Ron. _Will I ever get the courage to tell Ron how I feel about him?_ Hermione mused. _It's not like I can wait for him to do it. I've waited seven years and enough is enough. It's obvious he feels the same about me, but I guess I'm the one who has to make the first move..._

Hermione lied down on the bed and took a few deep breaths. She needed to tell Ron as soon as possible, before she lost her nerve. She stood up and exited her room, determined.

But just before she reached the statue Harry came out of his room and said, "Hey Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione turned around, "I'm going to see Ron. I want to tell him something."

"Really?" said Harry, "What?"

Hermione wandered if she should tell him. It's not that it was a secret or anything; she just didn't want to waste time. But then again, she was a bit nervous and talking to a friend would be a good idea. She could even ask Harry for advice.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and walked to Harry. They sat on the couch and Hermione said, "I'm going to tell Ron something that I should've told him years ago."

"Wow that's funny, because I also want to tell you something." said Harry.

"Really?" Hermione was a little surprised.

"Yeah, but you go first." Harry told her.

"Thanks, but actually maybe you should go first. I'm really nervous and I don't think I'm ready to say it." Hermione said.

Harry shifted in his seat to better look at her. "Um..." He was getting a little nervous himself. "I realized something over the summer. You and I have been friends for almost seven years now...and I, well what I'm trying to say, is that I like you as more than just a friend."

_Oh crap_, Hermione thought, _I shouldn't have let him go first._

Harry moved a bit closer to her, "Hermione, I love you." He waited for a response.

Hermione's throat suddenly went very dry. She couldn't have spoken if she wanted to. But the truth of the matter was that she was speechless, she really didn't know what to say. What can you say when life deals you such a cruel hand of irony.

Hermione didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings, he was such a good friend. But she didn't love him, and she couldn't change that. She would always love Ron.

"Harry..." Hermione said apologetically as she stood up.

Harry immediately knew. He looked down, either because he was disappointed or embarrassed.

"Harry I'm really sorry. I love you as a friend...as a brother...but nothing more. Please don't let this ruin our friendship." Hermione wandered if he would feel better if she told him that the reason why she didn't love him was because she loved Ron. "Harry it's not that I think you're not good enough for me, it's just that my heart already belongs to someone else." She hoped these words would quell whatever it was that he was feeling.

Harry looked up at her, "Is it Ron?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"What makes you think he feels the same way about you?"

Harry's question caught Hermione by surprise. She had been so sure that Ron would feel the same way, that he would profess his love to her right after she did, and tell her that he was just too scared to do it before. But now all her hopes were drained by what Harry just said.

"Why wouldn't he feel the same?" Hermione asked cautiously. "Do you know something I don't know?"

Harry stood up, "No I don't know anything. I'm just speculating. I mean, come on Hermione, all he wants to do with you is fight. He wouldn't treat you good."

Hermione felt a little taken aback. "Harry this is your best friend you're talking about. You do realize what you're saying, don't you?"

Harry heaved a sigh and took a few steps in the direction of his room then turned his head and said, "If you find out that Ron's feelings aren't what you hope they are...maybe we could give it a go. Think about it." He went into his room.

Hermione was left with a strong sense of forlorn. She turned around and went into her room. There was no way she would be able to tell Ron tonight. She pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed in. Hermione hoped that by tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

The weather outside mirrored her mood. Hermione could hear rain lashing against her window. She closed her eyes and let the sound of pouring rain lull her to sleep.

_Hermione was in the common room. She could see Ron sitting on the couch. He smiled at her and patted the spot beside him. Hermione was shocked to see him there, but she went to sit by him anyway. "How did you get our password?" she asked._

_Ron didn't answer; he just cupped her cheek and then said, "Have I ever told you that I think you're the most beautiful girl in school?"_

_Hermione smiled and then Ron began to move his face closer. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers. But it never happened. She wandered what was taking him so long._

_She opened her eyes and saw, not Ron, but Harry looking back at her. His hand was cupping her cheek just as Ron's had been. Hermione startled. "Where's Ron?" she asked._

"_Why don't you love me?" Harry said, his features contorted in sorrow. "Ron could never love you the way I could."_

_Feeling a little uneasy, Hermione grasped Harry's wrist and moved his hand away from her cheek. She stood up and he immediately grabbed onto her clothes so that she wouldn't be able to get far._

"_Harry please let go." He was beginning to frighten her. "Harry please!" She finally managed to wrench her clothing out of his reach. She turned around intending to go to her room but bumped into...Harry? Hermione looked at the couch. Harry wasn't there anymore. "How did you move so fast?"_

_Hermione began to back away slowly and then Harry reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione...wake up. Hermione...Hermione..."_

"Hermione...Hermione..." Harry's voice brought Hermione out of her slumber. She blinked a couple of times and saw Harry's form come into focus. He was sitting on her bed and he had his hand resting on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"It was thundering loudly so I just wanted to see if you were ok." And as if on queue, a deafening roar of thunder sounded.

Harry started to caress Hermione's shoulder. That made her feel uncomfortable and she wanted to move his hand away. But she didn't want to be rude so she used the pretext of wanting to sit up. She pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard. And Harry, no longer able to reach her shoulder, took his hand to his lap.

"Um, I wanted to tell you," Harry said awkwardly, "to just forget about what I said earlier."

This was unexpected. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. You and Ron belong together. I think you should tell him."

Hermione felt a surge of gratitude toward Harry. "Thanks." She moved over to him and gave him a hug.

She could tell that Harry seemed a little pained at having to let her go when she pulled away.

"Well I'm going to go back to my room now. Sweet dreams." He stood up and left without a backwards glance.

_Oh great, _Hermione thought_, he didn't mean anything he just said. He was just trying to be a good friend._

Hermione lied down again, but doubted that she would be able to fall asleep.

A/N: Please review!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wonna thank everyone who reviewed, especially Ron-N-Hermione-4ever.

Hermione was tossing and turning in bed. Her body felt tired, and so were her eyes, but her brain was refusing to shut down. It was now 5 AM and the sun would be rising soon. Hermione gave up. There was no way she'd be able to get sleep now.

She got out of her four-poster and went to the window. She pulled aside the curtains and opened it. Hermione stayed standing by the window, taking in the beautiful sight of the sunrise and breathing the fresh air. Once the sun was out she decided to take a shower.

She grabbed her towel and left her room. The curtains were still drawn in the common room, making it dark. Hermione looked at the door that said Head Boy, wondering what Harry was doing. She opened the middle door and saw that it was indeed, as she had expected, the bathroom. It was quite spacious.

There was a huge round tub in the middle, just like the one in the prefect's bathroom; there were two showers on either sides of the wall, the one at the left had a bluish tint to it and the one at the right had a pinkish hue; there was a sink outside each of two doors located at the far side of the wall which led to their toilets.

Hermione stepped into the pink shower and turned on the water. She made the water nice and warm and just stood under it for a while. Then she washed her hair and lathered her body.

After she was done, she dried off then went back to her room and got dressed. There was still plenty of time before anyone would start going to the Great Hall for breakfast so she just lied down on her bed for a while. She thought about the dream she'd had last night. It had been really strange, and a little disturbing. _But at least it was just a dream, nothing I should worry about. _Hermione went to her schoolbag and took out a book. She decided to read to help pass the time.

By the time she'd finished the one thousand and fifty pages of her book, it was time for breakfast. Hermione went into the common room and saw that Harry's door stood slightly ajar. She went closer and saw through the opening that he was getting his school books ready.

When he was all set, he came out of his room and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Hermione replied.

"You ready to go to breakfast?" he asked.

_He's pretending like last night never happened._ "Yeah, I'm ready." she said.

They went to the Great Hall and saw Ron already sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Harry went to join him.

"Morning. Did you guys miss me?" Ron joked.

"Yes we did." Hermione said.

"How's it like being prefects?" asked Ron.

"It feels the same." said Harry. "How's it like being Quidditch captain?"

"Feels pretty good." Ron said smiling.

They all ate some delicious eggs, bacon and sausages then went to their first class, which was Herbology. The lesson wasn't too eventful. They just had to get into groups and tend to a strange looking plant that neither of them had ever seen before.

Next was History of Magic. And for the first time, Hermione didn't take notes of Professor Binns' lecture. She was thinking about Ron. She had been so close to telling him how she feels about him last night. Hermione looked at him. He was scribbling something on a piece of parchment, and had she not known better, she would've thought that he was taking notes. But she highly doubted that that was what he was doing.

Ron suddenly put down his quill and handed her the parchment. Hermione, a little surprised, took it and read it. It said: I can't believe my eyes! Hermione not taking notes? I thought I'd never live to see this day. You're one of us now.

Hermione dipped her quill in ink and wrote a reply: I'm not taking notes because I already know everything that Binns is talking about today.

She handed it back to Ron. He wrote something else then gave it back to her. This time it said: I saw you looking at me. You think I'm cute, don't you?

Hermione blushed. _Since when did Ron become so cocky?_ She lowered her head to hide her rosy complexion. Just then the bell rang. Everyone started to leave the classroom. Ron looked at Hermione.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," Ron shrugged. "I just like the way you blush."

At those words, Hermione blushed again, even darker than the first time.

"Come on guys." said Harry ushering them out of the classroom. Hermione noticed that he seemed a little rigid.

At lunch Harry mumbled something that Ron and Hermione didn't quite get and then left to go sit with Dean and Seamus.

Hermione looked at Ron, "Did you hear what he said?"

"No, I couldn't understand." Ron said. "Why wouldn't he want to sit with us?"

Hermione sat down. "Um...I don't know." She said quietly and then started filling her plate with food.

Ron sat down next to her and did the same.

Harry did a pretty good job of avoiding them the rest of the day. He didn't really seem mad at them but a few times Hermione would catch his eye in class and she noticed that he looked a little preoccupied, as if his mind was in space or something.

At the end of the day, after Hermione finished all of her Head Girl duties, she went to her room. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. She hadn't slept well last night. Hermione muttered the password to the statue and entered the common room.

As she was opening the door to her room she glanced at Harry's door. It was closed and she couldn't hear any noise coming from inside so she didn't know if he was in there or not. Hermione went into her room and changed for bed.

She felt so tired; she crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Hermione was lying in bed with her eyes closed. But a sound that came from the doorway caused her to open them. She saw the silhouetted form of Harry._

"_What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, sitting up in bed._

_Harry walked a little closer. "I couldn't sleep." He said in a voice that was unlike his usual one._

"_Oh..." Hermione tried to find something else to say but couldn't. The only thing she wanted to say was, "Why are you here?"_

"_I thought maybe we could talk." Harry was slowly getting closer._

"_About what?" Hermione asked, and then wished she hadn't._

_Harry lunged forward so quickly, that he looked like a blur, and grabbed her arms, effectively holding her still. He put his face close to Hermione's and said, "Why don't you love me? You have to love me. That's how it should be..." he said all that with a harsh voice then added in a softer tone. "Do you love me?"_

_Hermione didn't know what to say. She pushed Harry away from her and tried to get off the bed so she could run, but all she did was fall to the floor._

Hermione woke up sweating and breathing hard. She also had a pain in her left arm. When she moved her arm to survey it she realized that she was on the floor.

Hermione stood up, slightly shaking, and sat down on her bed. She looked at the clock on her night table. It said 4:00 AM. _Oh no, not again_, she thought, _these dreams are depriving me of sleep._

She lied down again in bed and tried to fall asleep. She even counted sheep, but it was futile. _What did I do to not deserve sleep?_

A/N: Please review.


End file.
